


Parkour~ Poofless

by XxwhirlwindxX



Category: Poofless, Prestonplayz - Fandom, The Pack (Minecraft), Woofless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxwhirlwindxX/pseuds/XxwhirlwindxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clumsy Preston is cute Preston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parkour~ Poofless

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this to my Tumblr, spoopyendergirl.  
> Its also on my Wattpad, smallshipper.  
> I'll move my other stories here eventually too.

This is something I got from a friend on Tumblr. she gave me the idea for this and I wanted to post it here.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rob looked up when he heard a groan from Preston. “Parkour!” Preston shouted as he jumped over onto the love seat. Rob was sitting on the couch with his favorite book, watching his boyfriend try to play off that he just ran into the coffee table in their living room.

“Preston what are you doing?” Preston was jumping from the love seat to the coffee table back and forth shouting about being The Parkour Master. Preston jumped over to the couch and stood above Rob. 

“The floor is lava Robbie! I don’t wanna die, so I’m staying off the floor!”

“Whatever” Rob then went back to reading his book. Preston gave him an annoyed look before a smirk grew on his lips. He knocked Rob's book out of his hands and into the “Lava” as Preston called it. “Preston.” Rob whined, he hadn’t marked what page he was on.

“Oh no, Robbie! you book is burning!” Preston giggled as he pointed at Rob’s book on the floor.  
He let out a yelp when Rob grabbed his leg and threw him to the floor, beside the book.

Oh no, looks like you're burning, Prezzy, can I have my book back now?” Rob chuckled as he watched Preston roll around. “Rob a dob flob, I am too busy burning in the blood of my people to get your book” Preston lied there for a moment but then got up and sat down on Rob’s lap, his book in hand.

“I’ll give you your book back if I can have a kiss.” Preston smirked mischievously. “Ok fine.” Rob smiled before pulling Preston into a short but soft kiss. As they kissed, Rob gently took his book from Preston’s hand. “See, it was a win/win situation, you got your book and-” “you burned in lava again.” Rob finished. Preston gave Rob a confused expression before he was pushed to the floor again. “No Rob why?! Is it because you can’t get a job?!” Preston questioned, smiling as he “burned” again.

Rob watched Preston trip as he got up and understood why he fell in love with the clumsy dork in the first place.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you liked it! ~ Alissa


End file.
